User blog:QueenFioonz/Countdown of contestants by season (my opinion)
Survivor: Australia Dislike 16th: Bobby I didn't like Bobby that much even though he got voted out nasty. I felt he had a lot of potential if he made it somewhat far but he didn't and was mostly just an bland character. 15th: Layson He was, just like Bobby, a very bland character during the season (he was only three eps in). He was just the serious contestant who would be a little boring. 14th: Misery Never really connected with the character, just too excited and sweet for me. The way she was being treated by Valen and Adam was shitty though but still, didn't really like her. Neutral 13th: Craig Now we get the more interesting characters. Even when I'm not a big fan of Craig I actually still like him a bit. His funny character made me like him but he just had not very much potential. 12th: Trey Trey was alright, I didn't really like him during the season because just like the others I have mentioned - he was pretty much bland and just developed a relationship with Chelsea. He made it far though. Like 11th: Eleanoria To be honest, Eleanoria might be my fave first boot of the entire series. She got accused of causing the fire which made her tribe lose, which in fact was Valen. I really feel like if she survived, she would've done really great because Eleanoria is such a sweetheart and I liked her short stay at the island. 10th: Adam Adam was a bad ass with a tiny heart. He really played smart but sometimes he failed in some parts because honestly he had a lot of flaws in his game. He treated the people he liked the most wrong, sided with the bad people and imo he just made big mistakes. His character developed a lot though and that's why I like Adam. 9th: Valen I'm kinda surprised she wasn't part of Heroes vs. Villains because Valen was a big villain in this season. I don't know what y'all think but she was a bad ass. She caused many fights and eliminations and her own elimination was the saddest one to follow. I respect Valen but she could've been less rude to Eleanoria tbh. 8th: Zara In this season, Zara was kinda OTT. Being obviously obsessed with Joel she tried to impress him and try to make moves and such. I mean, it worked out for her because she was seen as the gothic girl with some good humor while she didn't want to be funny. I think she's great. 7th: K.C K.C is and will always be one of the most competitive players ever. Being the first one to be medically evacuated because of pushing too hard made me respect him a lot. However, before that moment K.C was just kinda meh. Not really a big character but still fun. Love 6th: Chelsea Being seen as a diva, Chelsea really made her way how she wanted it. She was voted out and returned back to the game, being stronger and smarter. I feel like she won't come back to Survivor though because she is this person you love and don't want to be ruined later. She came, she slayed and she left. Category:Blog posts